


Duel

by tinkertoysdamn



Series: Duel [1]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Blow Jobs, Guns, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old fic from 2009.</p>
<p>Set post "Episode 0: First Contact."  The gunman's mission to kill the thief isn't over yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel

The apartment was small and musty. The stink of the city permeated the walls and the carpet. It would never come clean, much like the man who was waiting in the dark. He became one with the shadows in his dark-gray suit and hat. His breathing was slow, steady and almost silent. He was a patient man; he could sit here for hours if necessary for his target to arrive.

The gunman had first seen the target in his boss’s room. The target had been dressed as a blonde woman at the time, pretty enough even to turn the gunman’s head. But when the gunman shot the pretty blonde she had melted away revealing a dark-haired man several years younger than himself. He had literally jumped several feet into the air before landing and firing his weapon. The firefight had been brief but intense and the gunman hadn’t been that challenged in a long time. When his boss’s other men had burst through the door, the gunman had lost sight of his target.

The younger man then threw himself out the window and raced through the green grounds to escape. The gunman had fired after him, but the target had dodged every bullet with remarkable grace. He had never seen anything like it. “Who was that dude?” he had asked more to himself than anyone else. He had received an answer but the name wasn’t as important as the man himself. For the first time in ages, the gunman was excited about a job. As he had more encounters with the younger man, he quickly realized that his excitement was more than just professional.

He had tried to kill the target before but he had always escaped through either breathtaking skill or dumb luck. Then the target would randomly appear in his car or apartment, always ready with a light. But most infuriating, was that the target refused to try to kill him and even had the audacity to save his life.

The young man was crazy, impulsive and the coolest dude he had ever met.

Still, he had his honor and his honor told him that he needed to confront the target one last time. Besides, it wasn’t as if he had thrown away a promising career with a top mafia boss because of his obsession with the younger man. Or that he spent most of his waking hours, and a few of his dreaming ones, thinking about the next time he would see the target. Or that he dwelt on every encounter, interpreting every glance or every nuance of movement in the thief’s hands.

_He wasn’t obsessed._  
He wasn’t obsessed.  
He wasn’t obsessed. 

The front door opened, letting in dingy light from the hallway. A couple of steps and the door was kicked closed by a brown shoe. The overhead light snapped on. The thief known as Lupin III stared at the gray lump in the corner, a slight grin on his face.

The thief had known that he was there. He needed to make this quick. The gunman stood, hat low over his face. “I’m here to finish our duel,” he said.

Lupin rolled his eyes. “You can’t be serious.”

The magnum was out and he fired within the blink of an eye. The gunman proved how serious he was.

The thief dodged the bullet, running in a serpentine pattern and quickly crossed the room. The gunman could have easily fired again, but his curiosity and the need to see the thief move were overwhelming.

Lupin pushed himself into the gunman’s space, grabbing the magnum and the other man’s crotch. The older man’s breath hitched.

His fantasies regarding the thief had gone two ways. The first was killing him, watching his life’s blood run out as he finally out-shot or out-ran the younger man. The other, hidden fantasy, involved the thief pushing him against a wall and having his way with him. Or the gunman having his way with the thief, it didn’t matter as long as those clever hands and lips were touching him. Now he might get that chance.

Lupin’s hand gently caressed the older man’s groin, who responded with a shaky moan. The thief smirked. “There are other ways to duel, Je—“

The gunman didn’t let the thief finish his name, just took his lips and ran his hand through Lupin’s short hair. The younger man tasted like cheap breath mints and cigarettes. His tongue was as dexterous as his hands and the dark-haired gunman felt his knees tremble. His boss was in jail; he was no longer welcome in the city. He had to change his name, start over. He had thought he could start his new life by killing the man in front of him. But now there was a more pleasurable option before him.

“It’s not my name anymore,” he explained when he pulled away for air.

Lupin looked confused. “So what is your name then?”

“I haven’t decided.”

“Then we’ll do without.” The thief’s hands slipped the gunman’s belt open and picked at the pants button. His fingers were on the edge of the zipper when the gunman stopped him.

“You slept with that woman.”

The thief smiled against his cheek. “Your boss was listening in. It would have sounded wrong if I hadn’t.” Lupin ran his tongue over the gunman’s ear. The older man shook off the distraction.

“But you enjoyed it.” The gunman hated the sound of jealousy in his own voice.

Lupin pulled back. He tipped the gunman’s hat up and stared into the older man’s eyes. “Then make me enjoy this more.”

The gunman never backed down from a challenge. He claimed the thief’s lips, holding them tightly to his own as his own hands slipped to the thief’s front.

The next few moments were a blur as fingers tangled in zippers and buttons, seeking the flesh that lay underneath.

The gunman bit back a gasp as the thief’s hand darted its way inside his slacks. Lupin’s thumb had taken position right at the head while the rest of his fingers curled around the rest of his cock. The fingers moved up and down, squeezing slightly at the top. A few firm strokes and he was hard, arching into the palm touching him. Short and sweet touches, pulling at him, making him feel. The dance of electricity at the base of his spine. The catch and pull of calluses against his leaking length. Teasing kisses and bites on his neck.

God, he was so close.

Then the thief pulled away. The gunman cursed and reached for the younger man, but Lupin pinned his hands down and sank to his knees.

Lupin looked up at the gunman with his sneaky dark eyes. A wide familiar grin crossed his face.

The gunman knew he’d been had. How the thief had managed to manipulate him into coming here, he couldn’t say. Most times someone was trying to kill him when they played these kinds of games. But this, this was different. Lupin had asked him to be partners before and this was just another part of their strange courtship. He didn’t mind. He didn’t mind one bit.

Then the thief engulfed his cock into the warmth of his mouth and the gunman stopped thinking at all.

Lupin sucked hard, fingers digging into the gunman’s hips. His tongue scrapped against the bottom of his shaft. Those edgy eyes stared back up at the gunman’s flushed face.

It didn’t take much.

Hot. Tight. Wet.

He came with a shout and violent thrust of his hips. The thief tried to swallow, but things happened too fast.

Lupin jerked back and some of the gunman’s spent lust smeared on his cheek. The younger man scowled in disgust and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Give some fucking warning next—“

The gunman ignored him and yanked him up, pressing the thin man against the wall. The inside of the thief’s mouth was salty and tart, the gunman wasn’t thrilled with the taste but didn’t care. Lupin’s fingers wrapped themselves in his long hair and the gunman shuddered.

His heart swelled with want and need. He had received his pleasure but he craved more of this sly bastard who was playing him like a fiddle. He felt Lupin moving one of his hands down to the thief’s hard cock.

The thief grinned at him. “Are you going to take care of that?”

He had never felt so possessive before of anyone or anything.

There was something obscene in the fact that Lupin was still fully dressed while he himself only had his pants off. He would need to rectify that.

The gunman’s hand eased onto Lupin’s hips and pulled down the offending garments.

The thief’s cock jutted out proudly, daring the gunman to take the initiative. He did, but not the way Lupin expected. He grabbed the thief’s hips and pulled he away from the wall, Lupin followed willingly. He edged the shorthaired man back, walking him backwards toward the bed. Lupin looked back over his shoulder at the target.

“Going the traditional route?”

The gunman ignored the comment and shoved the thief backwards. The younger man landed on the old mattress, which creaked in protest. Lupin laced his fingers behind his head and spread his legs in invitation.

The older man was happy to except.

The thief was hard and smooth in his mouth, with a taste both salty and sweet. He gave an experimental suck like the thief had given him and Lupin let out a gasp. The gunman wanted to hear that sound again. He wrapped his lips around his teeth and slowly descended up and down the offered length.

It was a strange sensation, sliding something that thick in and out of his mouth but he could get to like it, especially if Lupin kept making those noises.

He felt something on his head stir and glanced up. Lupin had reached down to take off the gunman’s hat. The older man smacked at the offending hand. The thief gave him a critical look. “I said I’d see you without that hat.”

The gunman pulled back off of Lupin’s cock with a grin. “Not tonight.”

Before the younger man could protest, his cock was back in heaven and he didn’t have much more to say.

The gunman enjoyed having this control over the thief. He enjoyed feeling fingers run through his hair in silent gratitude and encouragement. He enjoyed the occasional gasp, the heated moan or the elusive “Yeah, baby” as he worked over the thief’s hard length. He nibbled along the inside of Lupin’s thighs, watching the younger man’s breathing get more shallow and frantic. The thief surged his hips forward in demand, but the gunman pinned them back down with callused fingers.

The gunman’s jaw was getting sore but the thief was getting close.

He opened his mouth wide and took in Lupin’s entire cock. Then he swallowed, hard.

Lupin came with a cry and a whip crack of his hips. The gunman had a hard time staying in place but he did. He wasn’t sure how but he managed to swallow the sharp salty taste that had flooded his mouth. The older man pulled back, desperately wanting a cigarette. The thief smiled at him with a kind of strange, disquieting affection. The gunman felt a small shiver of lust go down his back but was too tired to act on it.

Lupin stretched his body like a satisfied cat and sat himself up on the bed. He reached over to the pack of cigarettes waiting there while the gunman plopped himself down beside the thief. Lupin handed the other man a cigarette with one hand and struck a match with the other. The gunman took the light and the two of them sat in silence, puffing away for a few moments.

The gunman’s eyes peered out from under his hat and took in the length of the body beside him. The words came out before he could stop them. “Next time I want to fuck you.”

Lupin raised an eyebrow. “So there’ll be a next time?” he asked, his voice teasing.

The gunman nodded. “Unless you didn’t mean it about being partners.”

“I mean what I say,” the dark-haired thief said. He reached over and grabbed the older man’s tie. He pulled the older man close. “So how tight do you want to be?” he asked.

It was tempting, too damn tempting to just give himself over to the thief completely. But putting all his faith in one man had burned the gunman before. Lupin was brilliant, but he was also reckless. He didn’t want to wrap himself too tightly around the thief, only to watch him die in a few months. “I want to keep my options open.”

The gunman wasn’t sure if he actually saw the flicker of disappointment in Lupin’s eyes or if it was just wishful thinking. But the expression passed and the thief smirked. “As exclusive as you want.” He sealed the deal with the press of lips and the dance of tongues.

It would be years later, as a certain woman insinuated herself into their lives more and more, that the man who would be Daisuke Jigen would regret his words.


End file.
